


Эффект попутчика

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [8]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Historical RPF
Genre: First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Medical Conditions, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: как скоротать время в дороге
Relationships: Alfonso/Riario
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Эффект попутчика

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into беларуская available: [Эфект спадарожніка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597452) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden)



> по внутрикомандной заявке «секс в транспорте»

Король Неаполя в очередной раз сватал сына. На этот раз торжественный поезд с послами и дарами полз на север, где горы высоки, ветра холодны, а дорогой называется место, где грязь всего по колено, а не по пояс.

Для придания внушительности посольству с ним отрядили старшего сына короля, Альфонсо Калабрийского, к счастью уже давно и благополучно женатого. Этот бравый вояка целыми днями мужественно гарцевал на коне в голове каравана, смотрел свысока на всех, кто родился севернее Везувия, и всегда был готов пустить в ход оба свои клинка.

А для передачи благословения от Святого Престола ехал очередной папский племянник, как-его-там Риарио. Бледная моль, хилая сопля, которая предпочитала прятаться в закрытой карете. Где, небось, и мягкие подушечки под задом, и вино со специями под рукой, и колокольчик какой тенькает, а не ветер адскими гончими в ушах воет. Сидит там, как у Бога за пазухой, как у Папы под подолом, слабак и недомуж!

Такие мысли грели Альфонсо уже полчаса. Презрение и гнев в адрес незнакомого кардинальчика помогали терпеть и скрип задубевшей куртки, и нытье старых ран, и хруст обледенелой бороды. Он мужчина, он принц, он воин, он герцог. Он не будет стучать зубами, дрожать и прятаться от непогоды. Не будет!

Но до остановки на ночь ещё несколько часов, а солнце давно спряталось за тучами, а в дожде мелькают снежинки, а дорога забирается всё выше. И Альфонсо, как радушному хозяину каравана, пора бы познакомиться с важной персоной, которая находится под его опекой! Точно, зайти, представиться, спросить, если какие-то пожелания насчёт ужина, может, немного помолиться о благополучном завершении их миссии…

Додумывал Альфонсо уже стуча в занавешенное глухой шторкой окошко кареты. А когда замок на дверце щёлкнул, он тут же вульгарно ввалился внутрь, кувырком прямо с седла, не спешиваясь и не заморачиваясь изящными кульбитами.

И попал в пекло.

По сравнению с холодной сыростью снаружи в карете было адски натоплено. Походная печурка в ногах, висячие кадильницы с угольками, грелка на сидении. Альфонсо почувствовал, как мокреют ресницы. А хозяин кареты был закутан в меха так, что виднелись только скорбные глаза.

— Зддадствуйте, гедцог, — сказал он и чихнул. — Пдикдойте, пожалуйста, дведцу плотдее.

Альфонсо обязательно бы сказал что-то презрительное о нежных цветочках с хрупким здоровьем. Но почувствовал, как разворачивается скукожившаяся от холода душа и как горят согревающиеся уши. Так что он послушно запер дверь и устроился на лавке, как бы незаметно пристраивая ноги к пышущей жаром печурке.

Меховой кокон напротив завозился, выпуская наружу длинный покрасневший нос и бледные пальцы с платочком.

— Гедцог, — вежливо поинтересовался он, утираясь, — вы плачете?

Альфонсо смущённо осмотрел себя. С бороды капало, по плечам куртки расплывались мокрые пятна, под сапогами хлюпало, а от печурки поднимался пар.

— Я таю, — честно признался он. — Погода снаружи собачья.

— Тогда вас дуждо согдеть, — радушно предложил Риарио. — Вида со специяби?

У чёртова римлянина даже был специальный чайничек с подогревом! Висел подвешенный цепочкой на крюк, чтобы не расплёскиваться на дорожных ухабах. Это его Альфонсо принял за одну из курильниц с угольками и благовониями. Вот же сибарит!

Альфонсо вежливо приподнял кубок в условном тосте за здоровье, жадно отхлебнул и чуть не обжёг язык. Зато к желудку раскалённой лавой потекло долгожданное тепло. Альфонсо облизнулся и поймал быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Да уж, видок у него наверно тот ещё. Ресницы слиплись стрелочками, волосы торчат колючками, усы топорщатся иголочками. 

Он нервно передёрнул плечами, отбрасывая дурацкие мысли. Он принц и герцог, а значит, выглядит всегда великолепно! И любой огрех его внешности — это новая калабрийская мода!

— Вы всё ещё ддожите, — Риарио словно просил прощения улыбкой. — Сдимайте бокдую одежду, я поделюсь одеялоб.

Раздумывал Альфонсо недолго. Первая волна тепла сошла, и теперь он отчётливо чувствовал, как холодит кожу влажный шёлк и как липнут к ногам кожаные штаны. Так что без лишней стеснительности он отстегнул из-за спины клинки, сбросил тяжёлую куртку и задумчиво уставился на сапоги.

— Для дог у бедя беховой бешок, — подсказал Риарио. — И шедстядые досочки в суддуке под лавкой.

Носочки Альфонсо и добили. Последний раз кусачую шерсть он носил тогда же, когда и молоко с пенками пил, то есть в нежно-сопливом возрасте трёх лет, пока не набрался сил отталкивать чрезмерно заботливые руки.

— Благодарю за предложение, — из последних сил проявил он вежливость. — Но хватит и просто куска полотна.

Ему показалось, или папский племянник облизал взглядом его сорочку и штаны, которые мало что скрывали, и на щеках его проявился румянец, который вряд ли вызвала болезнь. А ведь ходили непристойные слухи о дурных привычках семьи делла Ровере…

Альфонсо отхлебнул ещё вина и решил, что это отличный способ провести пару часов до стоянки. Дверь он уже запер, а караванщики не осмелятся потревожить господ без приказа. Так что он смело положил руки на шнуровку.

— Я слышал, что лучше всего согревает тепло человеческого тела, — нахально заявил он и подмигнул.

Риарио поёрзал на своей лавке и из вороха мехов показалось плечо со сползшим воротом сорочки. 

— Дубаю, — задумчиво прогундел он, — мы вполде побестибся.

Дальнейших приглашений Альфонсо не требовалось. Он рывком перекинул тело на другую лавку и поднырнул под пушистый мех. Втянул душный запах болезни и потного тела и почувствовал, как ловкая рука тянется поверх него, чтобы подоткнуть одеяло. Он тоже обнял на удивление тонкую талию и мускулистый торс и прижался ближе.

Притиснутый к груди Риарио шмыгнул носом и попытался отстраниться. Альфонсо недовольно заворчал и ухватился крепче, чувствуя, как расходится по телу спокойная расслабленность. Оказывается, он действительно мелко дрожал, совершенно того не замечая.

— Одежда всё ещё бокдая, — притворно пожаловался Риарио, подталкивая Альфонсо бедром.

— Сапоги, — кратко пояснил тот.

— Бы остабим их снадужи, — протянул Риарио мечтательным тоном.

— А остальное скоро согреется, — пообещал ему Альфонсо

Риарио недоверчиво хмыкнул, но подвинулся, заползая глубже в объятия. Сейчас он был очень похож на змею: вроде бы и с места не сдвинулся, а под сухой тёплой кожей двигались мышцы, прокатывая щекотные волны по телу Альфонсо. Затылок, плечи, лопатки, поясница — упруго толкались и тут же опадали, будто морская волна о берег. 

И в ответ где-то внутри начинало ворочаться желание. Нажать ладонью, огладить бок, поскрести ногтями по ткани сорочки, жарко выдохнуть в макушку. Бесстыже греться чужим теплом.

Риарио потёрся о его шею пылающим лбом.

— Хорошо, что холоддый, — прошептал он. — Пдиятдо.

— Да у тебя жар, святейшество! — до Альфонсо наконец дошло. Кардинальчик в полубреду от лихорадки, потому и такой ласковый да гостеприимный. И румянится поэтому, и дышит тяжело, заложенным-то носом, и голос хрипит от простуды. Но только Альфонсо потянулся взъерошить взмокший затылок как малышу, как его ожгло тёмным взглядом исподлобья.

— Досаддая дебдияддость, — отмахнулся Риарио. — Годячее видо и кдепкий сод всё исправят.

И вот тут Альфонсо оценил висячий чайничек. Можно было плеснуть вина в кубок, почти не высовываясь из-под одеяла. Он сделал глоток, покатал ароматную жидкость во рту — якобы проверяя температуру — и подал кубок Риарио. Но тот залип взглядом на губах Альфонсо. Наверно, сейчас, после горячего вина, они казались больше и ярче обычного и влажно блестели. Альфонсо секундочку погордился собой красивым, набрал в рот следующую порцию вина и отставил кубок в специальный держатель.

Приподнял пальцем подбородок Риарио, склонился к приоткрытому рту, растолкнул в стороны мягкие губы и выпустил внутрь винную струйку. Поймал выдох до того, как он стал придушенным стоном, запинал его обратно языком. И не удержался, уже отодвигаясь, легонько прихватил зубами пухлую нижнюю губу.

В ответ скрипнула шнуровка на его штанах. Нет, ну вы только подумайте, у сопливого клирика под одеялом был спрятан кинжал! И он не стеснялся тыкать им почти в самую лелеемую часть Альфонсо! Разумеется, Альфонсо тут же вернул любезность, тоже облапав пах. Риарио сидел в одной сорочке и полотняных узких штанах. Но с новомодной застёжкой на пуговицах, а не на шнуровке. Альфонсо скривился, но честно признал, что пуговицы расстёгивать куда быстрее и удобнее, чем распутывать шнурки.

Они возились под меховым одеялом, как щенки, наощупь изучая тела друг друга, толкаясь локтями и путаясь пальцами. И казалось невозможным оторваться, расцепиться, можно только дальше, только сильнее, только глубже. Риарио втирался бёдрами, цеплял мозольками на пальцах спину Альфонсо, скрёб щетиной по горлу.

В какой-то момент Альфонсо с головой погрузился в жаркий кокон, повинуясь уверенному нажатию пальцев на загривок. Он прослеживал губами растянутый край ворота, вслепую тыкался носом в гладкую грудь и вызывающе торчащий сосок. Комкал в горсти подол рубахи, спотыкался мизинцем об ямку пупка.

Высунулся только чтобы глотнуть воздуха, который уже казался прохладным, и снова опустился ниже, сползая коленями на пол кареты. Но не успел добраться до желанной цели — отчего-то казалось жизненно необходимым сейчас коснуться, обнюхать, тронуть губами, попробовать на вкус — как его буквально за уши вздёрнули наверх.

— Коледяби на лавку, — приказал Риарио, сдвигаясь в угол. — Да бок ложись.

— Почему? — возмутился Альфонсо, который уже как раз примерился, как распаковывать нежданный подарочек.

— Таб печка, — кратко пояснил Риарио. — Обожжёшься.

Альфонсо хотел было возразить, просто из вредности, но потом глянул на сдвинутые домиком брови и скорбно поджатый рот — и покорно улёгся на лавку, стараясь не выбить сапогами окошко или дверцу. Риарио подпихивал его руками, перекладывая так, как ему казалось правильным. В итоге Альфонсо завис в странной позе, навалившись боком на колени Риарио, упираясь одной рукой в стык лавки и стены и цепляясь второй за плечо Риарио.

Зато целоваться так было удобно! Ерошить щетиной чужую бороду. Чувствовать рёбрами стук чужого сердца. Нащупывать животом чужой член. Подставлять свой под ищущие пальцы. Выгибать спину под жадную ладонь. Приподнимать бедра, чтобы освободить наконец зад из тесноты кожаных штанов.

Разгорячённый Альфонсо сам уже пылал не хуже жаровни, но Риарио всё ещё прятался в мех. Будто боялся показаться, даже в тусклом свете запертой кареты. Альфонсо хищно усмехнулся, припоминая безотказный способ заставить мужчину потерять голову, набрал воздуха и решительно нырнул вниз. Скрутился тугой спиралью, упаковываясь в тесное пространство, прижал лбом подол сорочки, чтоб не лез в лицо, отодвинул полотняный заслон штанов и наугад лизнул упругое и горячее.

Риарио был солоноватым на вкус, гладким и скользким. Альфонсо довольно улыбнулся вокруг крупной головки, услышав, как Риарио поперхнулся выдохом и задержал дыхание. Альфонсо обхватил его член пальцами, направляя, помогая и легонько сжимая, и слушал как в такт сипит Риарио. А после он опамятовался и тоже заработал рукой, и теперь уже Альфонсо пришлось следить за зубами. 

Вот только царапала нёбо какая-то неправильность. Но Риарио так вскидывался навстречу, так умоляюще поскуливал, так отчаянно дёргал кулаком, что Альфонсо решил отложить размышления на потом. А сейчас всё его существо сосредоточилось на простых движениях — туда-сюда, ртом-рукой, дышать носом, толкаться бёдрами.

Не стиснуть зубы, когда кончаешь. Уткнуться носом в мокрые волоски, пока пережидаешь белый шум бездумного спазма. Откинуть не глядя одеяло, чтобы втянуть свежего воздуха. Открыть глаза и увидеть перед собой обрезанный член.

Альфонсо так отшатнулся, что чуть не свалился на пол, вслед за одеялом. У наместника Бога на земле племянник — неверный?! Еврей или турок? Марран или мориск? Ходили же слухи, что Папа своих племянников из какой-то дикой грязи выкопал…

— Гедцог, — выдернул его из суматохи мыслей мягкий голос. — У вас всё ходошо?

Альфонсо беззвучно поплямкал губами, как золотая рыбка на ладони ребёнка, и примерно так же осмысленно вытаращил глаза и поморгал.

— Это не делигия, — верно понял его затруднения Риарио. — Это следы восточдой бедициды.

— Это не заразно? — подозрительно уточнил Альфонсо. Ладно ещё если он завтра тоже расчихается, но вдруг у него полчлена отвалится… То лучше прекратить всё сейчас!

— Нед, — успокоил его Риарио и приглашающе указал себе на пах. — Пдодолжите?

Альфонсо вернулся на лавку и улёгся поудобнее. Ногу правда пришлось задрать, как бродячему циркачу, упираясь в стенку. Зато голову можно рукой подпереть и внимательно изучать член, вдруг отличается? Да нет, вроде нормальный член, на его похожий, нетонкий, ровный, с венкой на боку. Только головка кажется крупнее, хотя может она и всегда такая была?

— Гедцог, — поторопил его Риарио. — Я забедзну пока вы далюбуетесь…

И шлёпнул Альфонсо, как лошадь по крупу. Вот же римская зараза! Тут же захотелось откусить ему хер нахер. А он ещё и интересуется сверху, негромко так, соблазнительно-хрипло:

— Довый опыт? — И тут же меняет интонацию на пренебрежительно-надменную: — Или вы стдусили?

Ещё никто и никогда не называл Альфонсо Калабрийского трусом! Он так го́лодно набросился на член наглеца, словно хотел его до корня заглотить. Так яростно замотал головой, что всё тело задвигалось. Риарио пришлось его придерживать за зад, чтобы он на лавке равновесие удержал. 

А второй рукой за волосы попытался взяться — ха! размечтался! Альфонсо не зря голову бреет — специально, чтобы враг не ухватился. Но пальцы у Риарио оказались как у паука, длинные, гибкие и сильные, такие не стряхнёшь, как уцепится. И на жопе, небось синяки останутся.

Риарио предупредительно всхрапнул, напрягся всем телом, закостенел в мучительном напряжении, впился пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц Альфонсо так, что средний на ноготь в дырку погрузился. Альфонсо от неожиданности чуть зубами не клацнул — и именно этого Риарио и не хватало, чтобы излиться ему в рот. А когда Альфонсо отдёрнулся, отфыркиваясь, ещё и последнюю струйку на лицо выплеснул.

Альфонсо мазнул лицом по сорочке Риарио, встал, куртуазно укрыл его одеялом и пересел на другую лавку, приводить одежду в порядок и вежливо дать время оклематься. Он как раз запихал в штаны мокрое пятно на подоле сорочки, когда Риарио открыл глаза. 

Тёмные и ясные, без малейшего следа блаженной или болезненной мути. Холодные и расчётливые. Так что Альфонсо поторопился атаковать первым.

— Обрезанный племянник Папы, — с предвкушением протянул он.

Риарио мягко улыбнулся — как только можно было принимать эту улыбку за скромность, извинения или заискивания? — выпростал из-под одеяла руку и вытер капельку семени с щеки Альфонсо.

— Многогрешный наследник королевства, — в тон ответил он.

Альфонсо ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Полагаю, наше сотрудничество будет долгим и плодотворным, — подытожил он. А может, они даже подружатся. Вдобавок к прочим прелестям совместного досуга.

— Десобденно, — согласился Риарио. Прикусил губу взглянул искоса и словно нерешительно добавил: — Этот цвет шелка очедь подходит к вашиб глазам.


End file.
